


The Great Squid Rescue Of 2017

by velvetjinx



Series: Bucky's Baby Squid [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, I blame the caprbb slack chat, M/M, bucky being extra, but as close as I'm gonna get, not quite a tentacle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve has a special night planned. Unfortunately, Bucky has other ideas.





	The Great Squid Rescue Of 2017

**Author's Note:**

> A million and one thanks to whatthefoucalt for listening to me flail about this all afternoon and letting me sound ideas off her. Also for being an enabler. ❤️

Steve observed himself in the mirror before straightening the collar of his shirt. This was it. This was the night. He knew what he was going to say--had practiced it in the mirror a hundred times--and the ring was in his pocket. They were booked for dinner in a fancy restaurant Natasha had recommended. Everything was prepared. 

They got to the restaurant in time to be taken straight to their table, which was beside a large fish tank. As they argued good-naturedly over which wine to order, Bucky suddenly stopped, eyes wide and staring at the tank. 

“Steve,” he said in hushed tones. “Steve, look. I think that squid is waving at me!”

Steve grinned. “I don't think the squid is waving at _you_ , Buck.”

“Then who the hell else is he waving to?”

“It's not waving _at_ anyone. It's just waving its tentacles around.”

Bucky didn't look convinced. “He's so cute. I love that they've got him in here for decoration, it really adds to the atmosphere.”

Steve raised an eyebrow at that, as the waiter passing their table stopped by Bucky and said softly, “Um, sir, the squid is not for decoration. If you would like to pay extra for fresh calamari, however…”

Bucky stared at the waiter, expression appalled. “You mean someone's gonna _eat him_?” he whispered furiously, and the waiter nodded. 

“Of course, sir. I'll be back in a moment to take your drink orders.”

Steve took one look at Bucky's face and blanched. “Buck. Whatever you're thinking, stop right now. No.”

“We have to! We have to save him, Steve!”

“Him? What if it's a girl squid?”

Bucky threw his hands in the air. “Boy, girl, I don't care, Steve! _Look at that face_!”

“Buck, I very much doubt they're going to let the squid back into the ocean just because you think it's cute.”

“You're right,” Bucky said, looking determined. Before Steve could stop him, Bucky stood up and, using his metal arm and super strength, prised the lid off of the tank. He reached in, grabbed the squid in his arm, and made a run for it towards the door. 

Steve stared for a moment, shocked stiff, then saw the waiters running towards him and hot-footed it out after Bucky into the cool night air. 

They ran until they were pretty sure that no one was chasing them any more, then stopped behind a wall. Steve looked down to see Bucky cradling the squid against his chest, as the squid wrapped a couple of slimy tentacles around Bucky's wrist. 

Bucky peeked around the wall. “Okay, I think the coast is clear. Come on.”

They traipsed home, Steve seething and Bucky cooing at random intervals at his new pet. 

When they got back to the apartment, Bucky filled up the bath with salt water and put the squid in, saying softly, “There you go, little buddy! Hope that's okay. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay? You're gonna live here with me and Steve, and everything is gonna be okay.”

As Bucky came out the bathroom, Steve narrowed his eyes at him, pushing himself off the wall outside where he'd been leaning. 

“I cannot believe you brought the squid home,” he said through gritted teeth. 

Bucky gave him a disapproving look. “Don't call him ‘the squid’, Steve. His name is Fred Astaire.”

Steve gaped. “Did you… did you actually call a squid after one of the best dancers of all time?”

Bucky glared. “Have you seen him move? And don't talk about him like that. He's my baby now.”

Steve threw his hands up. “Fuck this. I'm going to bed.”

“You haven't eaten yet!” Bucky called after him. 

“I'm not hungry!”

Steve sighed heavily as he got changed out of his smart attire into an old t-shirt over his boxers and climbed into bed. He should have known that making serious plans when those plans involved Bucky Barnes was a bad idea, but he'd really wanted the night to be perfect. 

He knew it was unfair, but he found himself kind of angry at Bucky. And when Bucky finally came to bed Steve, who was still awake, turned his back to him as soon as he climbed into bed. 

“Oh, c’mon, babe. You can't seriously be pissed that I saved the life of a poor defenseless squid,” Bucky said with a laugh, but Steve ignored him. “Come on, Steve, it was funny! And now we have a pet! I mean, I don't know exactly what squid eat, but we'll look it up tomorrow. And we can go buy a tank for him and everything, and we'll show him all the old movies so he can see his namesake!”

Steve burrowed under the covers without replying. 

“Hey, Steve?” Bucky was starting to sound worried now, but Steve hardened his heart. “Jeez, I didn't think something so unimportant would upset you this much!”

Steve snapped, turning over in bed to face Bucky and raising himself up on his elbow. “Unimportant? You think tonight was unimportant? I got all dolled up for you. I booked the fanciest restaurant I could find. I had the ring in my pocket and my speech prepared, and then you had to go and _rescue a goddamn squid_.”

Steve stopped, realizing he had tears welling up in his eyes, and blinked them back, turning over again and burying his head back under the covers. 

A few moments later, he felt a hand on his back. 

“Jeez, Steve, I didn't know,” Bucky said softly. “I'm sorry I ruined everything. I'm sorry I'm such a screw up.”

Steve's heart broke a little and he looked up at Bucky, who had tears shining in his eyes. 

“Hey, hey, you're not a screw up,” Steve replied gently, twisting around and cupping Bucky's face with his hand. “I'm sorry too. I guess I was just disappointed.”

Bucky nodded. “You were really gonna ask me to…?”

Steve shrugged, staring at the sheet. “I had this whole speech planned out about how much I love you, and how I want to spend the rest of our lives together.” He shrugged again. “It doesn't matter.”

“It matters to me.” 

“Well, I've kind of ruined the element of surprise now, so--”

“You think that matters? Ask me, Steve. You ask me.”

“Buck,” Steve said, eyes wide. “Will you marry me?”

“Of course I will,” Bucky said, his answer a half sob, and he crushed his mouth against Steve's, before pulling back. “Fuck, I'm so happy. You make me so happy.”

“Ditto,” Steve replied, drawing Bucky in for another kiss. 

“And tomorrow we can get a big tank for Fred Astaire, right?”

Steve laughed. It might not have happened the way he'd been planning, but it had happened, and Bucky had said yes. That was really all that mattered.


End file.
